Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Atomix
Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Atomix has a humanoid robotic appearance that is taller than Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. He has a green and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move on Atomix. He has the same energy on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His mouth doesn't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. Atomix wears the Omnitrix symbol on his green and white belt. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, the white and black on his body have been reversed. His mouth now moves when he speaks. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is now the liquid chamber on his chest. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his Omniverse appearance but the white and black on his body have been reversed , the belt is gone and has four green lines which connected to the liquid chamber on his chest which is also now the Omnitrix. Personality Atomix acts with a kind of "righteous" personality, and speaks to others with proper titles, such as referring to Max as "grandfather," and Gwen as "cousin." Atomix names his special attacks, much like a character from an anime show. Powers and Abilities As his name implies, Atomix can create and manipulate nuclear energy from his hands, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings. Fundamentally, he is a walking nuclear reactor. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!"] Atomix doesn't need to chant every time he does an attack but does so for some attacks so he can focus his power. Atomix is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. Atomix is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, or kick an object up to a very high altitude. His hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. He is capable of flight. Atomix's known attacks include: Known Moves Atomix-HA MEE NA HA MEE NA HA MEE NA HA!.jpg|HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA! Atomix-Fissile Missile.png|Fissile Whistle Atomix-Nuclear Winner.png|Nuclear Winner Atomix2.png|Fusion Cuisine Weaknesses Atomix is boundlessly overconfident and can cause a total meltdown. Atomix can get tired after using up most of his energy. Terry 12 He was used by Terry 12,000 once and will not appear in this series again. Appearances *Terry 12,000: Part 1 Ben 10: Alien Generation In this series and Ben 10: Aliens he is called ''Powerblast '' 16yr old "Powerblast" has his OV look 11yr old "Powerblast has a black and white belt and black on his arms and legs Ben 10: Aliens He has the same look as his OV look Ben 10: The Omniwars Atomix first appears in Incursia, Part 1 and 2 to defeat Destruction with the Nuclear Winner. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Ben 23: Ultimate Alien He will appear in this series, after we've debuted all the other aliens, most likely in the same episode as Promethium. He will most likely be called Atomix. Ben 10: Extreme In BTE, the new Omniverse alien will go by Atomix. Ahmad 20 *To Save Petropia (By Old Ahmad) Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''For a Few Brains More'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Alien Generation *Season 4 Ben 10: Aliens *Untitled episode Jordan 12:Ultimate Alien *''Jordan Returns part 1'' Ben 10,000 Rises *''Currently Unknown'' Ben 10: The Omniwars *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Ultriverse Atomix will be an alien in Ultriverse. Mark 10 *Nuclear (First Appearance) *Mystery of Titan Island *Falling Glory *The Fallen *Final Destination *Destruction Rains Gallery Atomix gif.gif|His Power Gif (click to see) BTE Atomix.png|Atomix in BTE Atomix Pose.png|In EEO AtomixPose Albedo.png|Albedo as Atomix in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited and Ben 10: Negative Rising. Made by Lego Master Atomix 11 year-old.png|11 year old Atomic Nuclear-Winner.png|Nuclear Winner, the Ben 23 counterpart. Atomix BoG.png|Atomix in Ben 10: Battle of Gods. Albedo Atomix For UUF9 .jpg|UEE as Atomix BTANSatomix.png|in BTANS Atomicy1.PNG Atomicy2.PNG Atomicy3.PNG Atomicy4.PNG Atomicy5.PNG Atomicy6.PNG Atomicy7.PNG Atomicy8.PNG Atomicy9.PNG Atomicy10.PNG Atomicy11.PNG atomixs.png|Young Atomix U Atomix.png|Ultimate Atomix N U Atomix.png|Ultimate atomix Trivia *He was first seen in the new season's sneak peek of Ben 10: Omniverse. *The way he charges his powers is based on Goku's Kamehameha chant from the series Dragon Ball. *He is the only alien mentioned in Ken 10 that Ken took interest in (he was disappointed by Toepick, Sandbox, Snakepit, and Shellhead). *According to Derrick, Atomix is Ben's second most powerful alien, the first being Alien X. *He is the second alien to be mentioned in Ken 10 that had a physical appearance later on in the Ben 10 franchise, the first being Toepick. *Unlike Ben's other aliens, he was named by Azmuth.